


Like Fresh Snow

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Rape, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The first sentence that Newt Scamander ever said to Graves was "I'm a virgin." Given the day that Graves was having, he couldn't even be surprised that this was the information presented to him.Newt Scamander takes a great deal of pride in his virginity, and believes it helps him to connect to his creatures.  It is not something he would ever willingly give up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt:  
> One of Newt's middle names is Artemis, which happens to be the name of the Greek goddess of wild animals and virginity among other things. So give me a story in which Newt, for whatever reason, believes that being a virgin is vitally important to his profession and is the thing that makes his animals bond so closely with him. Sometimes, when he opens up, he ends up being downright sanctimonious about it. Bragging about how he's never even been kissed, and making claims that anyone who has sinful thoughts about him will be struck down (or something idk)...
> 
> Grindelwald (or other bad guy of choice) rapes Newt to sever his connection with his animals. Hopefully that doesn't happen, and they end up comforting him.

The first sentence that Newt Scamander ever said to Graves was "I'm a virgin." Given the day that Graves was having, he couldn't even be surprised that this was the information presented to him. The full line, to the amusement of the surrounding aurors, had been "Director Graves, I'm a virgin and have never even kissed another person. I believe I can help with your problem."

The problem was the damn unicorn.

The problem was Grindelwald.

The problem was that on Graves' first day back at work, the detail of exactly what had happened during his captivity had been publicly proven to his entire team. He had been back in the office, making a start on the paperwork that Grindelwald had massacred, when an auror, Piewood, had apparated into his office and explained there was an incident going on in downtown New York and his help was needed.

Graves hadn't questioned it. It was only when they arrived in a park, and he saw the unicorn under a nearby tree, that he realised the problem. There were five or six of his best aurors all standing around, watching the creature which had been contained by a magical barrier, but no one was getting close.

Tina was a short distance from it, her wand outstretched, and she was shaking a little. "Good to see you Director." "Miss Goldstein." He greeted her, keeping a distance from her, knowing he either admitted the truth or got charged by the unicorn. He took the easy option, stepping forwards past the containment field that Tina had up.

The unicorn took one look at him and charged forwards, and only Piewood's quick thinking dragged him back through the barrier. He panted, and they all turned towards him. It was Tina who spoke. "Director, sorry, I didn't know, you were the only one in the office whose paperwork said you were still..." Able to help with these situations. Everyone here knew what a stickler he was for the correct paperwork. They all knew he would have changed it the next day. And each and every one of them was putting together the information and coming to the same conclusion.

Graves wasn't sure which of the aurors whispered 'Grindelwald'. He didn't want to know. He didn't reply, knowing his silence said everything. Tina cleared her throat. "I think I know someone who can help sir."

Graves felt a flood of relief that she hadn't apologised, hadn't said anything soothing. She was dealing with the problem at hand. She was a smart girl, and she made this easier than it would otherwise be. "Go and get them. Piewood, Starling, hold the barrier, we don't get that thing getting loose." There was a pause as the barrier was transferred, and then Tina apparated.

It was a few moments before she returned, and the silence was moving to a stage far beyond awkward. Then Tina returned, with the other wizard beside her - he didn't look like someone who could defeat a dark wizard. He was pale and freckly, and he had a bowtruckle sticking out of his pocket. Graves resisted the urge to ask for a permit, and instead pointed over to the unicorn. "Mister Scamander." "Director Graves, I'm a virgin and have never even kissed another person. I believe I can help with your problem." He smiled as he spoke, and Graves fought the urge to glare. It was clear that for Newt, virginity was to be prized. He couldn't compare it to his own situation - he hadn't found the right person yet, that was all. It would have happened. What had happened didn't matter.

"Get that unicorn under control." He snapped, and Newt walked through the barrier, smiling at the beast. Soon he was petting it, the creature calming under his hands, and then letting Newt lead it into his case. When the creature was safely sealed away, the barrier was dropped and the director held out a hand. "Good work there." "Thank you sir. It's good to meet you." Newt mumbled. "I mean, I met your body before, but it's good to meet actual you." He coughed slightly, and Tina squeezed his hand. "Director Graves, this is Newt Scamander. Newt Scamander, our director." "Hello..." Newt mumbled.  
"You had best come back with us." Graves ordered. "We need to debrief and work out what is happening to the unicorn next." "I don't want them hurt." Newt demanded, and Graves sighed. "They wont be." He promised. "Just need to work out where it should go."  
____________________________  
He had asked to see inside the case. Newt had refused to allow him beyond the first microclimate, murmuring about new smells being bad for the animals. Graves was fairly sure that Newt was saying that just to stop him seeing what else he had, but he would tolerate it when he saw that the unicorn was indeed calm. Newt greeted it with a broad smile, running his hands through its mane. "You did so well girl..." He murmured to it - her, apparently.

"You ...really haven't been kissed?" Graves asked softly, thinking of the awkward fumbles which seemed to be almost compulsory at Ilvermorny among the third and fourth years.  
Newt shook his head. "My parents named me after Artemis. The goddess of purity and the hunt... creatures, all creatures.. they respond better to this. Unicorns and a few others only accept handling by virgins, but all creatures... prefer it. And anyway, my travelling companions would be devastated if I took a mate and paid them less attention."

"I'll keep you on our books." Graves murmured. "In case we have another unicorn incident." "Please do." Newt said quickly. "I'm sure I can always help. Now, where are we going to let her go? Unicorns are pack creatures. She will need a family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape in this chapter

Looking back on it, Newt should have seen something odd about Graves coming up to him in the corridor and asking to see him in private to discuss a creature issue. Graves had always been distant, had avoided him since their awkward first meeting, and in a way it was a relief to Newt. If he had known at the start what Tina had told him later, he would have kept quiet about the exact value of his virginal status, and the pride he took in it. He had assumed that a man like Graves would have found someone a long time ago, and given up such a gift willingly. The guilt preyed on him, and that in turn made him more awkward around Graves. Who responded equally coldly. From their first meeting on, the two were not close.

Still, Newt was the expert in his field, and he was happy to help out at MACUSA. He spent time with Tina, and made notes on local wildlife, and generally stayed out of the way and tried not to cause any more chaos. It seemed to be working well for him. So Graves brushing past him in a hall and flashing him a smile, asking if he could come to his office to discuss creatures – well, Newt had thought it was a second chance.

He had hurried after the older wizard, and walked into the office, and the door had slammed shut, a complex locking mechanism clicking into place. Newt stamped down on his nervousness, making his way over to the chair in front of the desk, and trying not to think of the way he had been interrogated by Grindelwald wearing Graves’ face. 

Graves smiled.  
“I wanted to talk to you about the unicorn incident…”  
Newt’s face fell, but he nodded.   
“She has been safely relocated, she seems quite happy in her new herd. I have been to check on her twice in the past week.”  
“That’s good to know.” Graves said, and he was smiling broader than Newt had ever seen. “Now, you managed to calm her when none of my aurors could get close. That’s quite impressive Mister Scamander.” 

Newt shrugged slightly.  
“It’s like I said at the time, innocence… soothes a lot of creatures. I would not be able to do my job without being pure. It makes it easier to win …to win their trust. I know a lot of people choose other paths, but that is the right path for me.” He ducked his head, a curtain of hair hiding his eyes from view, his gaze on the floor. He didn’t see Graves stand.

“One last question Newt. You speak about the importance of… being pure…” The words seemed to last for too long in his mouth, as though he were tasting them, and Newt realised that his heart was pounding in his chest. He was responding to Graves’ presence like a frightened animal. “Do you believe it would help you work with the Obscurus?”

Newt looked up at that, seeing the way Graves was looking at him. He stammered slightly.  
“I suppose it might? I don’t know enough about them, I haven’t been able to interact, but then it certainly won’t do any harm. For an obscurial though, it wouldn’t matter – they’re still a human-“  
“Of course.” Graves answered, cutting him off with a flick of his wand. Newt tried to continue speaking, but there was no sound. Another wand flick and invisible chains wrapped around his hands, pulling him forwards across the desk.

Too late, he realised that this wasn’t Graves.

The man who wasn’t Graves had him securely fastened laying across the desk. He walked around him slowly, running his wand down Newt’s back, then leaning in to whisper in his ear.  
“You spoiled all my plans and took the boy from me Scamander. I’m going to take something even more precious from you.”  
Newt wished he could have spat at him, but terror kept him pinned, especially when he caught a glimpse of movement and realised that Pickett was hiding in his collar. Without words, he tried to tell the creature to get away before he got spotted. Pickett clung to the lapel of his coat.

There was a sudden flush of heat at Newt’s back, as the man who wasn’t Graves ran his wand across his back, cutting away his clothes. First his coat, and he lifted Newt from the table for a moment, the chains binding him even as the remnants of fabric fell away, landing on the floor with Pickett tangled within them. Then he cut through Newt’s shirt, leaving his chest bare on the table. 

Newt shuddered as something warm and wet traced a scar on his shoulder blade, realising a moment later that he had been licked. He squirmed, trying to scream as his trousers and underwear were pulled away, his wand placed just out of reach.

He was naked now, splayed over Graves’ desk in Graves office, with someone wearing Graves face above him, their hands squeezing around his thighs. He panted, wanting to ask why they were doing this. He was sure it was Grindelwald, but he couldn’t understand what he could gain. The other man pinned him down, pushing his shoulders against the hard black table, and the wand disappeared from view. A moment later Newt felt something press against him. He squirmed as he realised the other was violating him with his own wand, thrusting it somewhere no one had touched him before. After a moment his wand was thrown away, and the man behind him mounted him, rutting into his body violently. Whatever had been done with the wand wasn’t enough to stop the agony that blossomed inside of him at the movements, and he tried to fight away. 

The other man kept up a steady monologue as he thrust away.  
“You should never have come back. You won’t ever be able to see your creatures again, they’ll all hate you, you threw everything away. This is what you get for ruining my work. No one will believe you. I’ll leave you here when I’m done and the aurors will all come and take their turns…” 

Newt might have been spelled into silence, but he was still sobbing, screaming his throat raw without a sound leaving his lips. When the man climaxed, filling him with heat, he lowered his head to the desk, the fight going out of him. He shivered as the man patted him on the ass, and then apparated away, leaving him chained to the desk, his legs apart, evidence of what had happened plain to see, the stains of his lost innocence dripping down onto the floor.

Alone, he closed his eyes and wept.


	3. Chapter 3

Graves was stood by Tina's desk, listening to her report on the trafficking ring that had been broken up a few days before, smiling at the case that was by her desk - Newt had left it there earlier when he'd gone to the archives. Everything seemed calm for once, and Graves wasn't feeling worried. The first sign he had that he should have been was getting pounced upon by six inches of furious stick, biting and gouging at his face with its unnaturally long fingers.

He gave a yelp at the action, bringing his hands up to protect his eyes, as Tina tried to grab the rogue bowtruckle. A cascade of paperwork fell to the floor, and for a moment Graves worried that somehow the creature had become aware of some of the thoughts he had been having about Newt. He was aware that with Newt's views on virginity, nothing would come of it, but he didn't think any harm would come from dreaming. Tina drew out her wand, then thought better of it and caught it around its waist. Between the two of them, they managed to remove it before Graves was blinded, although it was still scratching towards him and the tips of its fingers were stained red.

"Are your eyes alright sir?"  
"Yes." Graves panted, reaching up to touch his face, feeling streaks of blood across his skin. He had not realised before quite how sharp the bowtruckle's claws would be. "But I didn't come out of that with any dignity, did I?"  
"None at all sir." Tina agreed with a smile, before looking down at the creature squirming in her hand. "Something wrong Pickett?"

The creature continued to grab towards Graves, and Tina frowned.  
"I've never seen him like this before." She mumbled. Graves turned to the creature, considering everything, and then started to run.

The door to his office was charmed shut, but he managed to force it open with a combination of strength and well practised spells. The door swung open, and he froze at the sight before him - Newt was there, his legs pressed open, naked, clothes in shreds on the floor. On instinct he stepped inside and pulled the door closed, not wanting anyone to see. He took his coat off, gently laying it over the other man.  
"Newt?" He spoke softly, walking to stand in front of him, seeing the fear in his eyes. Newt opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and Graves flicked out his wand, cancelling the silencing spell. Newt whimpered, cowering from his touch, and Graves didn't force it, gazing into his eyes, thinking of how Newt had approached the unicorn. Newt looked at him carefully, eyes narrowing a little.  
"You look like you have been savaged by a bowtruckle."

"Excellent observation skills. It's safe now Newt." Graves said softly. "You're safe. Who did this?"  
"You..." Newt started, then shook his head. "Grindelwald. He was angry about the obscurus."  
"He was wearing my face?" Graves asked, trying to fight the terror in his chest.  
Newt nodded, whimpering, and Graves carefully moved around him. "I need to get these chains off Newt. Will you let me?"  
"Pic-" Newt whimpered softly. "Yes. Please."

Graves hesitated, thinking of Newt's previous words, his confidence that his innocence helped with his creatures, the fear he must be feeling now.

"Will you give me a moment? Really you need a doctor-"  
"I don't want anyone to see." Newt whispered, and Graves nodded in acceptance.  
"Just give me a moment." Graves repeated, and stepped out into the corridor, finding Tina standing right outside the door, holding Newt's case in one hand. The bowtruckle in her other hand started fighting when it saw him.  
"Goldstein. There has been an incident. I need you to lock down MACUSA. Grindelwald is here and he has my face."  
"Understood sir."  
"I'll be needing that bowtruckle."  
"Director-" She frowned, but he didn't take no for an answer, holding out his hand.

Reluctantly, she passed over the creature.  
"I need to deal with something in here. You are in charge, and leave the case there." Tina did he asked.  
Graves tried to ignore the pain of being bitten by a bowtruckle, and headed back into his office, making sure even Goldstein didn't see what was inside. Newt was trying to look over his shoulder, and Graves walked back towards him, holding out the creature and speaking to it gently.  
"Pickett, can you undo the locks?"

He released the bowtruckle and stepped back, as the creature clambered across Newt's back, and carefully began to pick at the invisible locks with its long fingers. After a few moments Newt scrambled to his feet, still wrapped only in Graves' coat, and Pickett scrambled up his arm and onto his shoulder.

Hesitantly Newt turned his head, and stared at Pickett.  
"Hello." He greeted the creature formally. "You... I am so sorry you had to see that Pickett. I promise you, if I could have spared you it, I would have done so."  
The creature responded by leaning up and running one long finger through Newt's hair. Newt gazed at him in surprise.  
"You still... you will still help me... oh Pickett..." Newt smiled, his eyes a little damp, and carefully Graves moved a little closer, aware of the sharp claws that the Bowtruckle possessed and was clearly able to use.

"Newt... Mister Scamander. I would like to apologise for what has happened to you. We can keep this quiet, if you wish. It won't become tearoom gossip, I give my word."

Newt nodded, still half distracted by the bowtruckle.  
"But you do need medical attention. And some clothes."  
"My case." Newt pleaded, and Graves called it into the room.  
"Here."  
"Thank you." Newt whispered, hands shaking. He was looking away from Graves' face, but Graves wasn't sure if that was just normal for the other man. "Can you go down, in the main compartment, there are some clothes-"  
"You should go down." Graves said gently but firmly, and Newt shook his head.  
"I couldn't bear..." He sighed. "I'm already in quite a bit of pain. He wasn't...gentle. Let me put off their rejection for a little longer." Newt stared at the floor now, blinking rapidly. "I don't... have much left. If I've lost them, all of them. He wanted to take everything, and he has..."  
"Scamander." Graves tried to take control. "I'm telling you to go into that case. Now. If not I'll go down and start bringing everything up. Including the occamys.

Newt shot him a wounded look, but obediently clambered down into the case.

Graves gave it a few minutes before he followed, already planning to obliterate Newt if he showed any sign of being rejected by his creatures - Newt was right that he couldn't cope with that as well right now.

Newt was sat on the floor of his case, naked aside from Graves' coat that was still wrapped around him, swamping him with fabric. The Demiguise was curled up in his lap, and a puffskein was rolling around at his feet. Occamy were bracketing his body, guarding him, and the Niffler was scurrying backwards and forwards between Newt and his nest, bringing forwards gifts of coins and being rewarded by pats on the head. For a moment, Graves just watched.

Newt looked up at Graves, his face tear streaked. Graves crouched opposite him.  
"Take some time. No one expects you to be alright after something like this. But Newt... I don't think that they've turned against you. I think that they are keeping you safe..."

Newt nodded slowly, then reached out towards him.  
"Can you stay? Just... just for a little while..."  
Very carefully, he made his way over towards Newt, and reached out to stroke his hair, feeling the protective gaze of Pickett upon him.


End file.
